Métro
by Vilandel
Summary: 45 minutes. Ce laps de temps permettait à Yukino et Kinana d'oublier leurs soucis dans le métro parisien. Mais pas leurs sentiments pour Rogue et Cobra... (Royu et Kinabra, mention de Gale et Gruvia)


**Métro**

Yukino Aguria regarda sa meilleure amie Kinana Cubélios en silence. Les deux lycéennes étaient assises sur un banc sale dans l'une des nombreuses stations du métro parisien, en attendant leur train. Kinana dormait. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, même si les deux amis ont bu un café latte au Starbucks à côté de la **Gare du Nord**. Ce matin au lycée, Kinana avait été harcelé par Jenny Rearlight et Sherry Blendy. Si la sœur aînée dei Yukino, Sorano, aurait encore était en vie, elle en aurait fait de même. Mais Sorano est morte il ya un an avec son petit ami Sawyer dans un accident de voiture. Même si Yukino ne pouvait pas toujours accepter que sa sœur se moque des élèves les plus faibles, elle avait été terriblement triste quand Sorano est morte. Avec elle, la blanche avait perdu la seule personne qui l'avait défendu devant le dédain de leurs parents. Après que Sorano avait disparu de leur vie, ses parents ne voulaient pas vivre avec leur fille cadette sous un même toit. C'est ainsi que Yukino avait quitté la grande et luxueuse maison pour le très petit appartement de sa tante, qui habitait dans la banlieue de Paris. C'est quand même mieux que de supporter tous les jours le dégoût des parents.

Yukino soupira. Il y avait aussi une autre raison pour laquelle Kinana pleurait sans cesse ces derniers jours. Il ya quelques mois, la riche Lucy Heartfilia avait prétendu être enceinte par Erik Dokuyaku alias Cobra, pour lequel Kinana avait un gros faible. La violette était si triste qu'elle voulait plus rien savoir Cobra et l'avait toujours ignoré quand il voulait lui parler. Mais la grossesse prétendue de Lucy avait été une manœuvre pour rendre Natsu Dragneel jaloux et l'obliger de sortir avec elle. Résultât : positif. Kinana a depuis eu honte de ses fausses accusations à l'encontre de Cobra. Elle s'était sentie tellement coupable qu'elle se punissait elle-même en abandonnant l'espoir de sortir avec Cobra. Kinana ne le faisait pas exprès, mais ca la rendait tellement malheureuse. Surtout depuis que Cobra avait commencé à sortir avec d'autres filles. Bien qu'il n'allait jamais au-delà d'un rendez-vous, Kinana en souffrait.

Être une fille amoureuse dans la puberté est une mauvaise chose, Yukino ne pouvait que l'admettre. Il ya quelques semaines, elle été sorti pendant environ trois jours avec Sting Eucliffe, le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. La blanche avait cru être amoureuse et que Sting répondait à ses sentiments. Car lui, le garçon le plus populaire de tout le lycée, avait choisi elle, un vilain petit canard. Elle connaissait sa réputation qu'il laissait toujours tomber une fille après avoir couché avec elle, mais Yukino avait pensé naïvement qu'avec elle, il serait différent. Mais elle se trompait. Lors d'une fête, il avait commencé à lui malaxer les seins et de sucer son cou. Yukino trouvait que ca allait trop vite, elle voulait pousser Sting loin d'elle, mais il la poussa dans une pièce vide. Quand il avait verrouillé la porte, elle a compris qu'elle s'était trompée dans le blond. Avant que Sting bondisse sur la blanche, elle avaient couru à la fenêtre et sauta. Heureusement, la chambre était au rez-de-chaussée. Sting l'avait suivit, mais Yukino voulait plus rien à faire avec lui. Elle avait couru et avait chercher Kinana, mais elle tomba nez a nez avec Rogue Cheney. Ironie du sort, c'était le meilleur ami de son ex petit ami. À sa grande surprise, Rogue l'avait défendu contre Sting. Le brun lui avait dit de s'enfuir aussi vite que possible. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre les deux, mais le lendemain, Sting était venu au lycée avec deux yeux au beurre noire et les lèvres gonflées. Le blond avait regardé Yukino avec haine pure et depuis lors, il a dit tout le monde qu'elle était une pute. La blanche avait trouvé ca injuste, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la parole de l'étudiant le plus populaire. La première fois, les rumeurs avait été particulièrement féroce, mais Kinana avait toujours défendu son amie, et Rogue aussi, à leur grande surprise. Au bout d'un moment, le cousin de Rogue, Gajeel Redfox, a également pris la défense de Yukino, tout comme la petite amie du dernier, Levy McGarden, sa meilleure amie Juvia Loxar et le copain de celle-ci, Gray Fullbuster. Ces quatre ont depuis étés amis avec Yukino et Kinana.

Quand Rogue s'est occupé d'elle, la blanche avait enfin apprit ce que c'était que d'être vraiment amoureux. Bien que Rogue soit vraiment sexy, Yukino amoureuse de lui à cause de sa fierté, son caractère honorable. Elle avait remarqué qu'ils avaient loisirs en communs, comme le dessin. Il la défendait et l'aida dans la classe, si elle ne comprenait pas la question du prof. Mais Yukino n'avait aucune idée de ce que le brun pouvait ressentir pour elle. D'une certaine manière, elle avait le sentiment qu'il prenait toutes les filles qui ont été abusé par Sting comme un jouet sous sa protection. Ce qui était un geste noble. Yukino, cependant, n'a pas osé avouer son amour pour lui. Elle avait déjà été déçu dans l'amour et n'osa pas prendre le risque une deuxième fois.

Le bruit de freinage enleva la blanche de ses pensées. Elle secoua rapidement Kinana. La violette cligna des yeux avant qu'elle attrape son sac et entra avec Yukino dans le dernier wagon. Le dernier wagon était toujours le plus silencieux, aussi il était toujours sûr qu'il y'avait des endroits libres. Les deux amies l'avaient remarqué rapidement. Le trajet dans le métro été l'occasion pour Yukino et Kinana d'oublier tous leurs problèmes pour 45 minutes. Parfois, elles ont commencé à faire leurs devoirs, parfois elle planifiés des sorties pour le week-end. Souvent, elles parlaient de leurs problèmes et se réconfortait en commun. C'était juste 45 minutes dans lesquelles elles étaient parfaitement heureuses.

Quand les deux amies étaient dans le wagon, Yukino découvrit immédiatement Gajeel, un bras autour des épaules mince Levy, assise sur un siège côté fenêtre. La blanche était encore étonnée que le vilain garçon aux piercings et le petit rat de bibliothèque faisait un tel joli couple. Sur les genoux de Gajeel était assis un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs d'environ six ans. Cela devait sûrement être son petit frère, dont il lui avait parlé, Pantherlily. Comme les parents s'ont ils venu sur un tel nom? Levy découvrit les deux copines et leur fit un signe, espérant que Yukino et Kinana se joindrait a eux. Mais Yukino ne voulait pas déranger le couple et tira sa meilleure amie par la main pour chercher un autre endroit. Juste en face de Gajeel et Levy était assis Gray et Juvia, qui s'étaient enfin trouvé. Eh bien, en fait, se fut Gray qui avait trouvé Juvia. La bleue se blotti fermement contre son petit ami alors que lui regardait par la fenêtre, l'air blasé. Ses joues avaient une couleur légèrement rouge. C'est probablement gênant pour lui quand sa petite amie montre si ouvertement son affection.

"Yuki... Yukino..." Kinana avait soudainement commencé à bégayer et tremblait. Cobra était dans le wagon. La blanche soupira. Elle était sûre que Cobra et Kinana seraient heureux ensemble, mais à cause de cette affaire avec Lucy il ya quelques mois, la violette n'était jamais sûr comment elle devait réagir avec Cobra. Yukino regardait alternativement le roux et sa meilleure amie. Enfin, elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'une voix claire. "Vas-y"

"Quoi?" Kinana regarda sa meilleure amie avec de grands yeux.

"J'ai dit, vas-y."

"Mais..."

"Tu à un faible pour lui, non? Non, bien sûr que non. Tu l'AIMES. Maintenant cesse de te tourmenter dans la culpabilité. Depuis cette histoire avec Lucy, bien des eaux ont coulé sous les ponts. Allez, plus tu tardes, plus tu risques de ne jamais sortir avec Cobra. En tant que ta meilleure amie, je veux que tu te libères enfin de ce fardeau inutile. »

Avec ces mots, Yukino poussa sa meilleure amie vers Cobra. Kinana regarda à nouveau sa meilleure amie avant qu'elle se secoua et marcha vers le garçon de ses rêves. Yukino sourit joyeusement. Au moins peut-être l'une d'elle pourra être heureuse en amour.

 **Xxx**

Kinana marcha lentement vers Cobra. Yukino avait elle perdu la tète? Elle savait qu'elle ne savait plus comment elle devait s'y prendre avec Cobra! Bien que Kinana souhaitait ardemment finalement confesser ses sentiments comme Cobra, elle avait très peur qu'il ne voudrait rien savoir d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, elle avait été de ceux qui lui avaient tourné le dos après que Lucy avait prétendu qu'il l'avait engrossé. Cobra n'avait pas pardonné a beaucoup. N'avait-t-il pas cassé le nez de Natsu après que le rose avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé? Personne n'était aller s'excusé auprès de lui et tout le monde avait agi comme si de rien n'était arriver. Personne n'avait été en colère contre Lucy quand elle avait avoué que la grossesse était un prétexte pour gagner Natsu! Cobra en avait à la riche blonde depuis cet incident et il l'a toujours ignoré. Au fil du temps, il devint de plus en plus un solitaire. Cobra était devenu taciturne et calme, le rendant attirant. C'est exactement pour cette raison que Kinana était sûr qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui, peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Quand elle était sur le point de retourner chez son amie, une secousse est venue à travers le train et la violette trébucha contre Cobra. S'il ne s'était pas levé immédiatement, prête à la saisir par les épaules, Kinana aurait fait un atterrissage inélégant entre ses jambes.

"Ca va bien, Kinana?" demanda Cobra avec inquiétude et écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage. La violette était tétaniser par ce geste et commença à marmonner des choses incohérentes. Le roux sourit amusé et se rassit, après qu'il tira sa camarade de classe à côté de lui. Pendant un temps, les deux étaient silencieux et ce silence tendu est devenu oppressif de minute en minute. Enfin Kinana n'en pouvait plus. Elle saisit Cobra sur les joues et lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres. Le garçon était pétrifié par ce geste. Kinana s'en rendit compte rapidement. Complètement sous le choc, ils ont laissé partir, et bégayé assez rapidement: "Jesuisdésolé !"

"Pourquoi? A cause du baiser?" demanda Cobra avec étonnement. D'une certaine manière, il semblait être un peu déçu.

"Quoi? Non, bien sûr que non ... mais, en fait déjà ... non ... mais, mais pas ..." bégaya Kinana alors qu'elle devenait plus rouge. Mais rapidement elle se racla la gorge avant qu'elle laissa tombé comme une cascade: «Je suis désolé pour t'avoir tourné le dos lorsque Lucy avait dit que tu l'avait mit enceinte. J'étais amoureuse de toi, et parce que j'avais cru ce mensonge, je me suis fait mal inutilement. Eh bien, pour être honnête, je suis toujours amoureuse de toi, en fait, je ne ai pas arrêté, mais parce que j'avais tellement honte pour mon comportement, je pensais que je ne avais aucune chance avec toi. Peut-être que c'est vrai, je ne sais pas pourquoi je dit tout ca, Yukino m'a forcé d'aller te voir et... "

Probablement Kinana aurait continué à parler sans point et virgule si Cobra n'avait pas plaqué en ce moment ses lèvres rugueuses sur les siennes. La violette resta pendant une seconde comme figé avant de fermer lentement les yeux et de répondre au baiser. Cobra avait posé une main sur son cou. Le baiser était doux. Quand il s'éloigna de la jeune fille, le roux posa son front sur le sien et murmura: «Je t'aime, Kinana. Lorsque tout le monde m'a tourné le dos, tu fus la seule personne dont je ne pouvais me mettre en colère. J'ai d'abord pensé que je ne avais aucune chance avec toi. C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé ma chance avec d'autres filles, mais ca ne marchai jamais. Je ne ressentais rien pour elles. Tu n'a pas besoin de t'excuser, Kinana."

Avec ces mots, il l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois plus passionnément. Kinana sourit contre ses lèvres. Elle avait été vraiment stupide. Cobra éprouvait des sentiments réciproques au sien. Maintenant, elle était enfin avec lui.

Lors du reste du trajet, Kinana avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Cobra. Votre sont petit ami caressa son dos, la faisant rendormir, cette fois avec un sourire.

 **Xxx**

Alors que sa meilleure amie mit fin avec son problème avec Cobra, Yukino chercha rapidement une place. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Kinana. Bien sûr, elle pensait que c'était normal d'avouer son amour à la personne que l'on aime. Mais était elle la bonne personne pour faire a son amie ce genre de morale? Car elle non plus n'osait avouer ses sentiments pour Rogue. Pourquoi faire un effort pour arranger les histoires d'amour des autres avec les mots justes et ne pas faire la même chose pour soi-même? Cela semblait illogique.

"Yukino?"

Cette voix sombre et chaude, elle l'aurait reconnu partout. Lentement, Yukino regarda à sa gauche. Rogue était assis sur un siège de fenêtre. Un enfant de cinq ans, une petite fille avec des cheveux verts qui portait un trop grand chandail de grenouille rose à capuchon et des leggings noires, était couchée sur ses genoux.

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda Yukino en s'asseyant à côté du brun. Elle rien de la vie de Rogue, que ses hobbies et intérêts. Un peu sur ses espoirs pour l'avenir, mais c'était tout. Pas beaucoup. Elle lui avait parlé à propos de sa vie et il l'avait toujours écoutée sans impatience. Cela devait changer. Si Kinana avait sa chance avec Cobra, alors Yukino devrait faire la même chose avec Rogue.

"C'est ma petite de sœur, Frosch", répondit-t-il à sa question. D'une certaine manière, il y avait une certaine fierté dans sa voix quand il dit cela.

"Elle est mignonne", sourit Yukino et pour la première fois elle vit Rogue vraiment sourire. Il semblait aimer beaucoup sa petite sœur. Il était rare pour un adolescent qu'il montre l'affection pour ses petits frères et sœurs.

"Oh oui, elle l'est. Mais elle aussi un peu folle? "

"Folle? De quelle manière? "

"Eh bien, pas nécessairement folle, mais elle est presque toujours rêveuse, jamais vraiment présente. Elle a également l'habitude ridicule de toujours parler à la troisième personne ".

"Tout comme Juvia," rit Yukino, en regardant le visage endormi de Frosch. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus mignon que cette petite fille.

"C'est vrai, seulement c'est plus prononcée chez Frosch. Elle est plutôt naïve et peut voir que le bon côté des autres personnes. Même dans Sting. Papa et moi essayions toujours de la protéger et de lui apprendre quel genre de personnes elle peut avoir confiance ou non."

"Qu'en est-il de ta mère?"

"Elle est morte à la naissance de Frosch," dit Rogue d'une voix triste. «Ma sœur est son portrait craché. Maman aussi ne pouvait voir que le bon côté des gens. Papa était toujours surprotecteur. Mais maman n'avait jamais pu se mettre en colère à cause de cela. Elle avait tout simplement un trop grand cœur. "

Yukino baissa la tête tristement. Rogue avait une enfance triste comme elle, juste d'une manière différente. Soudain, elle sentit doucement sa main sur son épaule.

"Tu ne doit pas être triste à cause de moi. Maman me manque, mais je sais qu'elle est heureuse là où elle est maintenant. J'aime ma famille. Nous somme tout juste un peu à court d'argent, mais en dépit de tout, je n'aurais jamais échangé ma vie pour une autre."

La blanche sourit. Rogue était tout simplement incroyable. Son passé n'est pas nécessairement rose et beau, mais dans ses yeux elle pouvait voir pensa vraiment tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'avait pas honte de montrer qu'il aimait sa sœur de cinq ans. Là où d'autres gars auraient honte, il montra de la fierté. Il n'a jamais montré cette fierté quand il a jeté un panier à trois points au basket-ball. Mais il a montré qu'il était fier de sa sœur, même si elle était folle.

Pendant quelques instants, ils se sourirent avant que Rogue commença se rapprocher plus près d'elle. Yukino ferma les yeux. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver, mais cette fois elle senti une agréable sensation dans son estomac. Ce n'était pas comme avec Sting, elle se senti sereine.

Les lèvres de Rogue étaient plus douces que prévu. Elles étaient rugueuses, mais en même temps, elles étaient exceptionnellement douces. Yukino répondit avec joie au baiser. La blanche savait que Rogue était le bon choix pour elle. Il était honnête avec elle et il l'aima pour ce qu'elle était, non pas parce qu'elle avait un beau corps.

Pour le reste des 45 minutes du trajet, Yukino se blottit contre Rogue et regarda la petite Frosch. Elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux et offrit à Yukino un sourire éclatant. Puis elle sombra a nouveau dans le royaume des rêves. Yukino était momentanément heureuse. Maintenant, elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulu sans même savoir.

 **Xxx**

"Merde, Juvia, ca ne nous concerne pas," chuchota frénétiquement Gray quand il essayât d'empêcher sa petite amie d'espionner les deux couples.

"Crevette, tu n'aimerait certainement pas que les autres nous espionne en train de nous embrasser," grogna Gajeel, qui avait exactement le même problème avec Levy. Pantherlily regarda entre les deux couple, se demandant pourquoi les filles réagissent de façon si bizarre. Pour autant qu'il savait, il n'y avait pas de superstar dans le métro.

"Mais c'est tellement romantique," soupirèrent les deux filles aux cheveux bleus. Gray et Gajeel se regardèrent nerveusement. Ils devaient à tout prix empêcher Juvia et Levy de passer plus de temps avec Mirajane Strauss.


End file.
